No me importa nada
by IaMyTeNsHi
Summary: Tu juegas a quererme, yo juego a que te creas que te quiero, buscando una coartada me das una pasión que yo no espero, y no me importa nada, tu juegas a engañarme, yo juego a que te creas que te creo... SongFic Draco/Hermione


**No importa nada**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

La canción se llama No me importa nada y es de Maricela.

_Tu juegas a quererme, yo juego a que te creas que te quiero,_

_buscando una coartada me das una pasión que yo no espero,_

_y no me importa nada, tu juegas a engañarme,_

_yo juego a que te creas que te creo, escucho tus_

_bobadas acerca del amor y del deseo..._

-Por favor Granger ¿no puedes dejar esos berrinchitos por una vez y responderme?-preguntó Malfoy mirando con esos ojos grises a la castaña que arrinconaba en una pared de un pasillo desierto. Lo que había sucedido, el beso con ese pobretón de Weasley debía de tener una explicación ¿o no?

-No te entiendo…-dijo Hermione mirando al chico con cara de espanto. ¿acaso había visto el beso con Ron?

-¿Por qué besaste a Weasley en el campo de Quidditch?-preguntó el tratando de aparentar que solo quería que su imagen no se manchara pero sin querer había dejado ver que le importaba por otra cosa. Hermione por dentro sonrió, sabía como salir de esa.

-Bueno se supone que es mi "novio"-respondió ella- todos lo pidieron… ¿como le iba a decir que no?

-¿y lo dices como si no te importara?

-Es que no me importa-dijo ella mientras Draco le miraba desconcertante.-la única persona a la que amo y deseo eres tu Draco Lucius Malfoy…-agregó Hermione acercándose a su oído para susurrar de manera sensual esas palabras. Draco bajo la presión dando un suspiro de alivio que Hermione interpretó mal.

-Vaya creí que realmente lo hacías por gusto-dijo Malfoy alejándose un poco de la chica pero ella al sentir eso lo abrazó por el cuello y lo atrajo a ella.

-¿Cómo podría interesarme un pobretón como tu le llamas si te tengo a ti?

_…y no me importa nada,_

_nada, que rías o que sueñes, que digas o que hagas,_

_y no me importa nada, por mucho que me empeñe estoy_

_jugando y no me importa nada..._

Ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionante que se supone en lo planeado por Draco no tendría que pasar pero la pasión era mas fuerte. Sentir los labios de aquella castaña lo volvían loco… completamente loco aunque sabía que todo era un juego…

Hermione sabía que a la serpiente esos besos le encantaban y que así lo tendría a sus pies, tal y como quería. Tantos años de soportar sus burlas, sus humillaciones y por fin un poco de venganza, y de verdad que era muy dulce…

Las manos del chico se posaron en sus caderas para abrirse paso a la abertura de enfrente de la túnica con movimientos a la vez lentos y excitantes. Mientras Hermione revolvía el cabello platinado del chico con suaves masajes y le daba pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello que hacían que el chico gimiera de placer. Cuando las manos de Draco comenzaron a abrir la blusa de la chica Hermione tomó una de sus manos alejándolas del lugar para que el chico las situara en otro lado. Draco se apartó.

-¿porqué las quitaste?-dijo el chico cortando la emoción del momento. Hermione solo suspiró tratando de regular su respiración y amarrando disimuladamente los botones antes desabrochados.

-Es un pasillo-dijo ella-no pienso tener el riesgo de que me expulsen por algo como esto.

Draco sonrió al ver la negativa de la chica y cruzó los brazos. " no me importa que sea un pasillo pero si así lo quieres…"

_Tu juegas a tenerme yo juego a que te creas que me tienes;_

_sereno y confiado, invento las palabras que te hieren,_

_y no me importa nada, tu juegas a olvidarme,_

_yo juego a que te creas que me importa, conozco la_

_jugada, sé manejarme en las distancias cortas,_

_y no me importa nada,_

-pues si nos cacharan por fin todos sabrían que tipo de gente es Hermione Granger-dijo el recargándose en la pared viendo como la castaña se ponía roja. ¿quién se creía ese cretino para insultarla de esa manera?- que besa apasionadamente a la persona que mas "odia" en este mundo…

-¡Te acabo de decir que te amo!-exclamó la castaña mientras unas lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas ¿qué acababa de decir? ¿realmente lo amaba? Claro que no pero…

-Pues cuando amas a alguien no te importa nada…

-Pero es que…-titubeo la chica pensando que hacer. Eso no estaba en su plan…- está bien si tu no me crees no veo la necesidad de seguir…-ojalá que con eso todo volviera como estaba…

"con que olvidarnos haber si puedes"-pensó Draco tratando de aparentar una cara de susto.

-¿segura que no hay necesidad?-preguntó el chico mientras Hermione bajaba la mirada. Eso no estaba bien…

-yo sin ti no podría vivir-dijo Hermione con toda la tristeza posible… Draco al escuchar esto tomó a la chica del brazo fuertemente y la jaló para entrar a un aula desierta que había a lado. Con un movimiento de su varita la cerró para que nadie entrara…

-Demuéstrame que sin mí no vives-pidió Draco mirando a la chica a los ojos. Hermione no entendió porque ante eso su corazón saltó de alegría al comprobar que Draco no estaba jugando como ella creía y dejó que el verdadero amor llenara todo su ser olvidando la venganza…

y entonces un beso fue la respuesta que Draco obtuvo. Un beso que lo confundió totalmente… era diferente… sincero… lleno de ternura y de…¿amor?

Hermione sabía que ese sería su último beso y quiso poner en el todo su ser… sabía que el amor que ella sentía no era correspondido… o mejor dicho… no aceptado.

_Y no me importa nada, que rías o que_

_sueñes, que digas o que hagas,_

_y no me importa nada, que tomes o que_

_dejes, que vengas o que vayas,_

_y no me importa nada,_

_que subas o que bajes, que entres o_

_que salgas, y no me importa nada..._

Al separarse Hermione abrazó con todas su fuerzas al chico llorando desconsoladamente. Ese sería su adiós. Y por fin Draco comprendió todo. Fue como si una luz se hubiera asomado en sus negros pensamientos y todo por fin fue claro.

-¿Es un adiós?-preguntó el chico

-Eso parece

-Lo es ¿verdad?

Hermione sonrió al ver que por fin se entendían, que podían encontrar el significado juntos de unas caricias, de un abrazo…

-Realmente te amo-dijo ella, ¿qué importaba si terminaba odiándola por confesarle lo que había pensado hacerle? Al fin y al cabo este era el final…

-No sigas…-pidió Draco abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-Debo… yo… me acerqué a ti por una tonta venganza… sin pensar en que te amaría… quería hacerte pagar cada humillación tuya… tenía mucho rencor… perdóname.

Draco no sintió mas que alivio al oír aquellas palabras. Si, el ya se había imaginado que era una venganza… por eso era un juego, pero oír que le amaba había ablandado el corazón del chico a tal grado que sintió mucha vergüenza por si mismo, por haber tratado a un ser como ella de tan mala manera.

Y entonces Hermione se soltó y quien sabe como abrió la puerta para salir corriendo dejando al chico desconcertado. Nunca había creído sentir el dolor ajeno, ni sentirse el peor, ni tampoco ser amado de esa manera…

-¿Y no me importa nada…?

**----**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?. Este es el primer fic que edito aquí de Hp y el primero de esta pareja, je espero les haya gustado =)**


End file.
